Pikmin 2.45
Pikmin 2.45 is a fanmade game by PageBuilder. This game is similar to Pikmin 2, but has a more extended plotline. Plot Areas Rainy Road This is a giant road with many orange leaves. There are multiple potholes in many locations, flooded with dirt, water, or even mud. The crew must progress through the potholes in hopes of even finding a way through this sunken area. Red Pikmin are found here, and later Rock Pikmin. * Submergence Cave * Blast Furnance * Frontier Castle * Sandy Silo Mythical Maze A dark area with several stone constructions around. This area is optional, but contains many treasures that can help progress in the game. This is actually the Wistful Wild, but the center of the map has since been flattened, leaving access to higher levels in it's wake. * Moonlight Mound * Electric Trial * Doom Room * Shrine Of The Fallen Arch Park Named for the giant clothesline above this area, there are many clay bricks and other garden elements in this area. This area is actually the Awakening Wood. Blue Pikmin are found here. * The Stake * The Secondary Stake * Upturned Temple * Shattered Shards Cavern Club An dark sandy area filled with ancient metal structures and drawing tools. Yellow Pikmin are found here, and White Pikmin in a cave. This area is made out of The Forest Navel, with newer rimstone mountains to the west. * Fort-koma * Carpet Bar * The Slums * Hotel Hole Postgame Fuzzy Frozen Zone This area takes place in a snowed-over theatre room, with a massive path carved out in and between the seats. This area is also optional, but is still recommended to access. * Rec Room * Freezy Fields * Serious Scaffolding * Problematic Pipeline Dust Destination A dusty area with much rusted metal. This area is very rusty, and as such, the Perplexing Pool makes up much of this area. Winged Pikmin are found here. * Dangerous Drivethru * Queazy Quiz * Plains Of Order * Subsfuc Secret Sandstone Falls This area incompasses an massive beach with many sand structures and beach elements. It also has a large castle made of wooden blocks to the west. Purple Pikmin are finally found here. * Footprint Factory * Rusty Minefield * Watery Ways * Tile Tower Industrial Pool The final area that the crew must face, an ancient playground about the movement of water in a old science museum. The water flows very fast here and bubbles can be seen flying around. Many challenges are to be bested in this area as the team works together to save Louie. * Offending Offices * Panic Room * Crazy Clockworks * The Final Foray Enemies Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Creature Index Many new enemies appear in Pikmin 2.45, with the addition of some returning enemies. Battles can get progressively more complex as creatures may attack other enemies to defend themselves. Items These items are carried by Pikmin, not including corpses. Treasure Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Treasure Index There are a total of 300 different treasures that can be collected. Some treasures unlock upgrades, detailed below, and some treasures appear more than once in the story, in which they can be collected for more Pokos. Challenge Objects Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Challenge Index These objects are not found in the main story mode and are introduced to add new rules and events to the game. Upgrades * Steel Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Mythical Maze. * Brick Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Arch Park. * Circuit Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Cavern Club. * Paper Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Fuzzy Frozen Zone. * Sand Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Sandstone Falls. * Rainwater Chart: This upgrade allows access to the Industrial Pool. * Mapper: This upgrade enables usage of the Map. * Icons: This slightly-useless upgrade enables icons on the Map. * Bomb Catch: Captains can run into large bomb-rocks and throw them with this upgrade. * Rush Boots: Increases walkspeed by 10%. * Solar System: Lights up caves. * Brute Punch: Adds an series of fight moves to the punch attack. * Ultra Smash: Increases the speed of the punch attack by 70%. * All Out Slap: Increases the damage of the punch by 110%. * Ship Blaster: This upgrade allows the Ship to fire blasts at enemies that get too close to the Research Pod or the landing site. * Super Whistle: The whistle range increases by 30% percent. * Pluckaphone: Pikmin can now be plucked with the Whistle. * Treasure Gauge: This upgrade changes the HUD to add a gauge that beeps near treasure. * Metal Suit X: Reduces damage by 10%. * Metal Suit Y: Reduces damage by 10%. * Metal Suit Z: Reduces damage by 10%. * Anti-Electrifier: Gives captains immunity to electrical damage. * Napsack: Gives captains the ability to lay down. * Scorch Guard Gives captains immunity to fire damage. * Ice Shield Gives captains immunity to cold damage. * Blast Defense Gives captains immunity to explosive damage. * Acid Canopy Gives captains immunity to acid damage. Game Modes There are several different game modes in addition to the main story mode. Cave Creator/Layout Maker Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Level Editor The Cave Creator allows players to create randomly-generated cave layouts with almost every object, cave unit, and hazard in the game, giving insight into the cave creation process, and share the cave online. The Layout Maker allows players to create an Challenge-Mode layout with the story mode levels, the Multiplayer Battle levels, and the non-cave Challenge Mode levels, allowing players to place objects in any way possible and share the layout online, with the exception that the layout's objects must stay under a specified cap. Multiplayer Battle Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Multiplayer Multiplayer Battle allows fights against other players, with multiple game modes to choose from, with a maximum of four players. Challenge Mode Main article:Pikmin 2.45/Challenge Mode Challenge Mode allows players to go through many challenging levels, be caves or above-ground areas. Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin 2.45